Wintery Woe
by Nepezi. Kitten Extraordinaire
Summary: My new and hopefully good high school story on my own island and anyone who wants to complain, gtfo, enjoy, ocs accepted
1. Intro

**Wintery Woe**

**Introduction**

"Why are we here?" Sonic asked.

"Because you're stupid and have to go to school." Shadow replied.

"Then why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"Because I choose to be here." Shadow replied.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"To prove that I'm smarter than you.." Shadow replied.

"You can make your own guns. You are smarter than me." Sonic said.

"Yes but I love lowering your self-esteem." Shadow replied.

"I don't care about school, why would I care about you being smarter than me?" Sonic asked.

"Because otherwise you will fail and drop out." Shadow said.

"Why would I care? I fight Eggman for a living." Sonic replied.

"Because at his age, it won't be long before he breaks his hip trying to escape an explosion." Shadow said.

"That's a horrible thing to say." Sonic said.

"True." Shadow replied before walking in the front gates of the school.

"I still don't see why we had to come here." Sonic said as he followed Shadow, referring to the fact that they were going to school on an ever snowing island in the middle of the ocean.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Winter Island_

_I are accepts oc _

_must follow guidelines_

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender: _

_Species:_

_Description:_

_Personality:_

_Grade:_

_Classes: (only grade seven up)_

_Love interest: (if any)_

_Extra info:_

_The canon characters I will have are as follows_

_Sonic_

_Tails_

_Knuckles_

_Amy_

_Cream_

_Shadow_

_Rouge_

_Blaze_

_Silver_

_Espio_

_Mighty_

_Jet_

_Bean_

_Ray_

_Marine_

_Manic_

_Sonia_

_other characters may make minor appearances_

_My ocs that will appear are as follows_

_Razor_

_Spike_

_Jade_

_Spark_

_Kai_

_Skye_

_enjoy_


	2. Chapter 1

**Wintery Woe**

**Chapter One**

"So today is basically a day of decisions. You will choose your classes and lockers and receive an introductory lesson for each subject you sign up for." A somewhat elderly turtle said. "Five is the minimum number of classes. Three free periods are allowed per week." he continued. "Now go choose your lockers before they're all taken." he finished. All the students instantly rushed for the door. Knuckles was the first out the door by throwing everyone else out of the way. Shadow was the last out with his casual strolling.

* * *

As Shadow walked down the halls watching the other students fighting over lockers. He was called over to the side by Sonic. "Hey Shadow, I saved you a locker next to mine." Sonic said.

"No thanks, give it to your girlfriend." Shadow replied.

"Amy is not my-" Sonic started.

"A girl will take that locker, she will become your girlfriend, you will break up and then awkwardly have to see each other every single day, making small talk until she gets a new boyfriend, you will get jealous and knock him out, winning her love once again." Shadow said before walking away.

"What?" Sonic said.

"I think he just likes confusing people." Knuckles commented.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"A girl tried to flirt with him and he just said 'I would but I don't want to have to trouble myself with beating up your old boyfriend who has turned evil when he tries to get you back'." Knuckles said.

"I think he reads too much fanfiction." Sonic commented.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a story written by a fan that has no relation to the actual plotline." Sonic said.

"So basically, they screw with the universe to match what they want?" Knuckles asked.

"Exactly." Sonic replied.

"You don't think...?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah, this is too realistic." Sonic replied.

* * *

Shadow stood in line to sign up for gym when a female hedgehog came up behind him. She had a curvy hourglass figure and had purple fur and eyes. Her blackish-purple hair trailed down to her thigh and she wore jean capris, a purple strapless shirt and an anklet as well as black flip-flops. "Hey." Shadow greeted.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I was just saying 'hi' what's your problem?" Shadow growled.

"_You're_ my problem." she said, getting in his face.

"I don't even know you, and if I actually did something to piss you off then I didn't mean to." Shadow growled.

"Well I hate people like you." the girl said.

"Really? Well what is it about me that you hate? Chances are, it doesn't exist and you're just prejudice." Shadow said.

"You think you're hot because you're all angsty but in actuality, you're an emo that everybody hates." the girl said.

"I take your emo and raise you an antisocial bitch." Shadow replied.

"Closet homosexual." the girl said.

"Bisexual whore."

"Vampire wannabe."

"Plastic surgery gone wrong."

"Handsome devil."

"Beautiful bitch." The two then proceeded to start making out.

"What the hell just happened?" a deep red hedgehog asked who was standing behind them.

"Mind rape." the jade green hedgehog behind him said. "And don't try that on any girl, ninety nine percent will kill you." he added. "She's the exception."

* * *

Shadow walked out of a classroom and Sonic was waiting for him. "Hey Shadow heard you got lucky." Sonic said.

"Luck had no part in it." Shadow mumbled.

"Well the actual words were 'mind rape' but it was you so I kinda figured." Sonic commented. "So what's her name?" he asked.

"I never kiss and tell." Shadow replied.

"That's because you never had the chance right?" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at him. "Oh my god that was your first kiss!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Little bit louder, I don't think the Black Arms heard you." Shadow said.

"Ok." Sonic said before taking in a deep breath. Shadow held up a hand to hit him. Sonic just breathed out. "Your dad would be so proud, you know, if you had one." Sonic commented.

"I don't think so." Shadow replied.

"Why not?"

"Would you be proud if your first kiss was when you were over fifty?" Shadow asked.

"Good point." Sonic replied. "So was that really your first kiss?" he asked.

"I never said that." Shadow replied.

"I figured it out so was it?" Sonic asked.

"Alright fine, yes, it was." Shadow replied.

"We should throw you a party." Sonic said.

"Throw me a party and I will beat you until you start bleeding milk." Shadow threatened.

"Coming from anyone else, that would sound silly," Sonic commented "But you make it sound scary."

"You will come to know her in due time." Shadow said.

"Does five minutes count as due time?" Sonic asked.

"No." Shadow replied.

* * *

Blaze was walking through the cafeteria, looking for someone she knew to sit with. She didn't look where she was walking and slipped on a banana skin. Her foot slid out from under her and she started to fall. Before she could register what had happened, someone had caught her. Her saviour helped Blaze to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked, he was an echidna. Blaze had to look up to meet his grey eyes.

"I'm fine." Blaze replied.

"That's good," he said with a nod, giving his sand-coloured fur a shake. "I'm Tyr by the way." he added, extending his hand.

"I'm Blaze." Blaze said, shaking his hand.

"If you don't have anywhere to sit, you could sit with me. I don't mind." Tyr said.

"Okay, thanks." Blaze said as Tyr led her back to the table he was sitting at.

"So what classes are you gonna be taking?" Tyr asked.

"Well, so far I've only chosen maths and english." Blaze replied.

"I'm surprised I didn't see you." Tyr commented.

"You shouldn't be, I don't really stand out that much." Blaze said.

"Does anyone?" Tyr asked.

"Yes." Blaze replied flatly.

"That was a rhetorical question." Tyr said with a chuckle. Blaze smiled before seeing a certain someone entering the cafeteria. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Don't look." Blaze said.

"Don't look at what?" Tyr asked.

"The cat that just came in." Blaze said. But the cat had already seen her. She approached with a smirk, jaded fur glistening in the sunlight.

"Well I'll be. Blaze, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trying to avoid you." Blaze said quietly.

"You know the laws of the world. Try to avoid someone and you will inevitably see them." the cat said.

"I know from experience." Blaze commented.

"Plus you shouldn't avoid family." the cat said.

"To this day, I still don't believe I'm related to you." Blaze said.

"That's a terrible thing to say, you don't want a slap do you?" the cat said, pretending to be hurt.

"Don't you think having you as a sister is bad enough?" Blaze asked. Her sister pretended to think about it for a minute.

"No." she replied.

"Can't you just leave?" Blaze asked.

"Why? So you can hang with your boyfriend?" the cat asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, I only just met him." Blaze said.

"Never stopped you before, just ask all of Soleanna." the cat said.

"Saying your name is Blaze doesn't make it me." Blaze replied.

"I never said my name was Blaze." the cat said.

"You're not denying it." Blaze said.

"I am now." the cat said.

"The first stage, denial." Blaze said with a sigh.

"This isn't over bitch." the cat said before storming off.

"Why do you let her be such a...what she said?" Tyr asked.

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. She's neither so I try to avoid her, but we share a family, so there's not much I can do." Blaze explained.

"You could stand up to her." Tyr suggested.

"I could but she bends whoever she wants to her will, so she could send every girl in the school after me." Blaze said.

"Really?" Tyr asked in disbelief.

"No, just the lesbians, but they tend to be bigger, scarier and stronger than heterosexual girls." Blaze said. "Plus, every adult who knows her thinks she's this sweet, innocent little girl." Blaze added.

"What's her name?" Tyr asked.

"Jade." Blaze said, as if the word was poison. The bell rang to signify the end of lunch.

"Come on, let's go choose our other classes." Tyr said.

* * *

"Please?" Sonic pleaded.

"No." Shadow replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked as he approached.

"Shadow won't tell me his girlfriend's name." Sonic said, arms crossed.

"Who, Natalia?" Knuckles asked.

"That's the one." Shadow said.

"Knuckles! You told Knuckles and not me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Shadow replied. Sonic just growled.

_Disclaimer: Razor, red hedgehog, Spike, green hedgehog, and Jade belong to me, nothing else_

_(A/N) grrr_


	3. Chapter 2

**Wintery Woe**

**Chapter Two**

A cat sat against a tree in the shade, his ebony fur blowing in the wind. He closed his yellow eyes and sighed. "So you got a thing for the sexy kitty?" a voice asked. The cat's eyes shot open and he looked around for the voice. "Up here." said the voice. The cat looked up to see Razor hanging from the tree, bat-style.

"How are you doing that?" the cat asked.

"Ha ha, please," Razor laughed. "So, the sexy kitty, can't say I disagree of your choices." Razor said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the cat said as he crossed his arms.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Razor asked. "Or are you trying to convince someone else? Is your love forbidden by a generations-long feud? If not, then go for it." Razor said.

"I don't even know you." the cat said.

"I'm Razor." Razor said. "And you are?" he asked.

"Flash." Flash replied.

"Flash! Ahhh." Razor sang.

"Oh god." Flash sighed.

"I love that song." Razor commented.

"Never sing it." Flash threatened.

"As long as you try to get the sexy kitty in the sack." Razor replied.

"I don't even know her name." Flash said.

"So you admit you find her sexy?" Razor asked.

"No!" Flash exclaimed.

"What are you gay? She may be the sexiest kitty on the planet." Razor commented.

"Stop calling her that." Flash sighed.

"Sexy kitty? Fine, I'll go learn her name." Razor said before dropping down, doing a flip and landing on his feet.

* * *

As Blaze walked down the halls, Razor popped up in front of her, effectively scaring the crap out of her. "What was that for?" Blaze asked as she stood back up.

"What's your name?" Razor asked.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Because my friend likes you but he's afraid to admit it and he wants me to stop calling you sexy kitty." Razor explained extremely fast.

"What?" Blaze said in confusion. Razor just face-palmed.

"What is your name?" Razor asked.

"Blaze." Blaze replied.

"Hi Blaze, I'm Razor, wow they almost rhyme, Blazor." Razor commented.

"You're weird." Blaze said.

"Thank you." Razor said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Sexy kitty, her name is Blaze." Razor said, once again hanging from the tree.

"How'd you get there without me noticing?" Flash asked.

"l33t ninja skills." Razor said. "Any way, sexy kitty's name is Blaze." Razor said.

"Okay, thanks, I think." Flash said.

"No go pound her pussy raw." Razor said.

"Why would you say that? In what universe is that appropriate?" Flash asked. Razor thought about it for a moment.

"My house." Razor said.

"You have some really irresponsible parents." Flash commented.

"Yeah, otherwise they wouldn't have died when I was young." Razor said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Flash said.

"For what? You didn't kill them, or did you?" Razor growled as he was suddenly on the ground. "I'm just kidding." Razor added cheerfully.

"Hey Razor, do we have any Fruit Loops?" Spike asked as he approached.

"Wow that's weird, I was just thinking the same thing." Razor said.

"Knuckles." Spike said as he held his fist out. Razor fist-bumped him before turning back to Flash.

"Flash, this is Spike, my brother." Razor said.

"Flash-" Spike started.

"Yes we've already done that joke." Razor said.

"Sh, I think I heard it crack." Spike said.

"Heard what crack?" Flash asked.

"Nothing." Spike said. "Goodbye." Spike said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"We're a ninja family." Razor explained.

"Ah, that explains everything." Flash said sarcastically.

"Well yeah, it kinda does, Razor away!" Razor said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I wish I could do that." Flash said.

"Do what?" asked a voice. Flash froze and slowly turned to see Blaze looking at him.

"M-my friend j-just d-disappeared." Flash said nervously.

"Who's your friend? We could probably find him rather easily." Blaze said.

"R-Razor." Flash said.

"So you're the friend he was talking about." Blaze said.

"He mentioned me?" Flash said.

"I think so, I only really understood friend and sexy kitty." Blaze replied with a shrug.

"Oh." Flash said.

"I'm Blaze." Blaze said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Flash." Flash said, nervously shaking her hand.

* * *

"My master plan is coming together." Razor said as he watched Flash and Blaze.

"Hey kid! Get off the roof!" yelled the gardener.

"Alright fine! Can you get me a ladder?" Razor called.

"Damn kids." the gardener mumbled as he got a ladder.

"Thank you." Razor called as he started to climb down. "And if you hate kids, why did you come to work at a school?" he asked.

"I really don't know." the gardener replied.

"You will go home and rethink your life." Razor said as he waved his hand.

"I will go home and rethink my life." the gardener said before walking off.

"I knew the Jedi Mind Trick worked!" Razor exclaimed.

"Who are you and why do you freak me out?" asked a voice. Razor turned to see a certain green hawk.

"I'm Razor." Razor said, getting right in Jet's face.

"Personal space." Jet said, pushing Razor's face back. "I'm Jet." Jet said.

"I know you. You're the guy who won the Extreme Gear Tournament because you cheated." Razor said.

"I like to think of it as planning ahead." Jet replied.

"Yeah, but you cheated." Razor said.

"Fine, I cheated, who cares?" Jet said.

"I think Sonic did when you almost blew him up." Razor commented.

"Who important cares?" Jet asked.

"Good point, I like you, let's be friends." Razor said.

"Um, okay?" Jet said.

"Yayz! I'z mades a frind!" Razor cheered.

"What?" Jet asked.

"l33t sp33k." Razor said.

"Right." Jet said.

"Come with me, you should meet Flash." Razor said as he grabbed Jet's wrist and started dragging him away.

"Don't touch me." Jet said. Then the bell rang for the end of break.

* * *

Shadow walked into his math class and instantly saw Tails and Cream sitting next to each other, he continued to look around to see Blaze, Silver and an echidna he had never seen before. Up the back sat Espio. Natalia sat off to the side, looking out the window. Shadow walked over and sat next to her. She saw him out the corner of her eye. "Hey Shadsy." she said in a mocking voice. Shadow's face instantly morphed into a scowl.

"I told you not to call me that." he growled.

"But you're so cute when you're angry." Natalia said, continuing to use the mocking voice, while she pinched his cheek. Shadow growled again.

"Quiet!" exclaimed an elderly rat as he walked in. "I'm your teacher, Mr Alden." Shadow just tuned out as he thought '_This is gonna be a long lesson_'

* * *

"Those idiots got stuck with the old guy." Razor laughed as he looked out the window of the gym.

"How'd you get up there?" Flash asked, referring to the fact that the windows were extremely high and there were no ladders in sight.

"Ha ha, please." Razor said before dropping down. Just then, an angry bull burst into the gym.

"Alright maggots! To the baseline!" he yelled. "I'm your gym teacher, Coach Slayen." Then Knuckles walked in. "You!" Coach Slayen yelled as he pointed at Knuckles.

"Me?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes you, twenty laps for being late!" Coach Slayen yelled. Knuckles just started jogging around the gym, mumbling. "Stop mumbling and pick up the pace!" Coach Slayen yelled. Knuckles started running faster and stopped mumbling.

"Wow, what a hard-ass." Razor whispered to Flash.

"You!" Coach Slayen yelled as he pointed at Razor.

"Twenty laps." Razor sighed as he started running around the gym alongside Knuckles.

"Thirty!" Coach Slayen yelled.

"What! But he only has to do twenty!" Razor exclaimed.

"Shut up or I'll make it fifty!" Slayen yelled. Razor growled and started going faster and faster until he was sprinting, in a ninja run. "Stop running like that! You look like an idiot!" Slayen yelled. Then Razor did the girliest run anyone had ever seen ever. "Fifty!" Slayen yelled. Razor just chuckled as he started running normally.

"I could use a warm-up." Razor commented just loud enough for Slayen to hear.

"After your fifty, give me two-fifty push-ups!" Slayen yelled. Flash was looking at Razor, pleading him to shut up so Slayen wouldn't take it out on anyone else. Razor looked back and gave him a thumbs-up.

* * *

After gym, Razor walked outside before being pulled away to the side. The one who pulled him was a lime green hedgehog. Her most striking features were her white muzzle and golden eyes. She just slapped him. "Are you an idiot?" she exclaimed.

"I have reason to believe that yes, yes I am." Razor replied.

"Why would you willingly piss him off?" she asked.

"Didn't we just go over this?" Razor asked. She slapped him again. "You're strong for your size." Razor commented. She tried to slap him but he dodged and jumped back. "Ha ha- hey I know you. You're the midget from the first day." Razor said. Before she could slap him, Razor disappeared in a puff of smoke before reappearing in another. "By the way, I'm Razor." Razor said.

"I'm Tya." Tya said. Razor nodded before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

"How many of those do you have?" came a voice.

"Ha ha, please." Razor's voice said.

* * *

"Why do you two seem so...what's the word?" Razor asked.

"Because I get the feeling he'll pounce on me at any moment." Jet said.

"I'm not gay." Flash growled.

"Well, school's over, let's go to Ringbucks." Razor said.

"Fine, but make sure you get fluffy some catnip to distract him." Jet said.

"It'll take more than catnip to distract me. No wait! That came out wrong!" Flash said. Razor and Jet were already laughing.

_Disclaimer: same as last time_

_(A/N) k bloodwolf, this good enough for ya?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Wintery Woe**

**Chapter Three**

Espio and Mighty sat on a bench before school. "Hey Espio?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah?" Espio said.

"Isn't seeing a black cat bad luck?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah." Espio replied.

"What if you become friends with said black cat?" Mighty asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Espio asked. Mighty just pointed to a black cat walking into the school. She was wearing a plaid flannel top and ripped skinny jeans. She noticed Mighty pointing and looked over at him. He just waved. She walked over.

"Why were you pointing at me?" the cat asked.

"I was just pointing you out to my friend here." Mighty said as he clapped a hand on Espio's shoulder. Espio rubbed where Mighty had hit him.

"You do realise you have super strength right?" Espio asked.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Mighty said.

"It's okay." Espio said. The cat just chuckled.

"I'm Mighty." Mighty said as he held his hand out.

"Chaos." the cat replied as she shook Mighty's hand.

"I am Espio." Espio said as he shook Chaos' hand.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Chaos asked.

"Sure." Mighty said as he moved over to make space for Chaos.

"So, it's just the three of us." Chaos said as she sat. "Just a threesome." she added. Mighty just nodded as Espio's eyes widened.

"So Chaos, do you know if becoming friends with a black cat negates the bad luck?" Mighty asked.

"I don't know, but I know a way we could find out." Chaos said as she scooted slightly closer to Mighty.

"Gotta go." Espio said as he got up and walked away.

"So how do we find out?" Mighty asked.

"Ever play basketball?" Chaos asked.

* * *

"Hey Blaze!" Sonic called.

"What?" Blaze asked as she approached Sonic and Tails.

"Do you recognise her?" Sonic asked a s he pointed at an orange and brown raccoon wearing a green strapless top and black shorts.

"Yeah, it's Marine." Blaze said.

"I knew I knew her!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Strewth what's with all the earbashing?" Marine asked as she approached.

"Just Sonic being a dag." Blaze said.

"Strewth, that you Blaze?" Marine asked.

"Yes it is." Blaze said with a smile.

"Bonzer! I 'aven't seen you in ages!" Marine said as she threw her arms around Blaze.

"You seem a lot older than when we last saw you." Tails said.

"Well a' course mate, but you still look young as an ankle biter." Marine said.

"But how?" Tails asked.

"You understood that?" Sonic asked.

"Obviously, the shift in dimensions has altered her body in ways we cannot comprehend." Razor said.

"Or it's Marine from the future." Tails said.

"Or someone screwed up and altered her age." Razor said.

"You're both wrong, Razor you're double wrong," Blaze said.

"Aw." Razor said.

"The dimensions just run at different speeds." Blaze pointed out

"That's deadset." Marine said.

"I'm gonna need a dictionary." Sonic sighed.

* * *

"Marine, this is Tyr." Blaze said. "Tyr, this is Marine."

"Is this ya' bastard?" Marine asked.

"I find that offensive." Tyr said.

"Bastard has a different meaning in Australia." Blaze said.

"What does it mean?" Tyr asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure it's something nice." Blaze said.

"Yeah mate." Marine said.

"Oh yeah, and this is a guy I met, Nitro, meet Blaze and Marine." Tyr said as he brought over a grey, two-tailed fox wearing a light red T-shirt and navy blue pants, he also had black headphones around his neck.

"G'day mate." Marine said as she shook Nitro's hand. Nitro just stared at Marine. "Don't stare, you look like a dill." Marine added. Nitro quickly looked over at Blaze.

"I'm Blaze, this is Marine." Blaze said as she shook Nitro's hand.

"I'm Nitro." Nitro said nervously.

"Try not to crack a fat." Marine said as she walked away.

"What?" Nitro asked.

"Don't ask." Blaze said as she followed Marine.

"Wow." Nitro said.

"She comes from Australia." Tyr said. "You should probably learn some Aussie slang else you'll continue to look like a dill." he added with a smile.

"To the internet!" Nitro said before running off.

"Hello Tyr." Jade said as she approached.

"How do you know my name?" Tyr asked.

"I know everything in this school." Jade said.

"What do you want?" Tyr asked.

"I just want to talk, in private." Jade said seductively.

"No. Anything you have to say, say it here." Tyr said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, stay away from Blaze." Jade said.

"What?" Tyr asked.

"You heard me, you make her happy, and if she's happy, I'm unhappy. If you give her her fairytale ending, you will make me very angry." Jade growled.

"Blaze and I are friends." Tyr said.

"Don't give me that shit, I see the way you look at her when she isn't looking. You are in love and it disgusts me." Jade said.

"I am not in love with Blaze." Tyr said.

"You're not trying to convince me." Jade said with a smirk. "You're trying to convince yourself."

"I don't need to, I know that I am not in love with her." Tyr growled.

"And I know that you're lying to both of us." Jade said. "When you realise your feelings, just remember what I said to you." Jade said before walking away.

"Damn it, I'm in love with Blaze." Tyr sighed as soon as no-one was around to hear. Then the ball rang for first period.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into taking Spanish." Flash sighed.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Razor said.

"I really doubt that." Flash sighed.

"Hola idiotas." Chaos said as she walked past them.

"Did she just call us idiots?" Flash asked.

"Yep." Razor said.

"Don't you care?" Flash asked.

"Of course not, she's a woman." Razor said. Flash quickly jumped on him and covered his mouth. When he realised no-one heard he got off Razor.

"Why the hell would you say that?" Flash asked.

"I was just kidding. I don't take offence because I hear it all day every day." Razor said.

"Hola Razor, Flash." Spike said as he sat next to Razor, opposite Flash.

"We're part Spanish." Razor explained.

"Once again, it explains everything." Flash said sarcastically..

"Hola students." said a mouse as she walked in. "I am your Spanish teacher, Ms. Rodriguez." Ms. Rodriguez said.

* * *

After class, Razor quickly popped up in front of Chaos. "Hola, wanna hang out after school?" he asked.

"I guess." Chaos replied.

"Sweet." Razor said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Are you sure she said yes?" Jet asked.

"Pretty sure." Razor said.

"Hello boys." Chaos said seductively as she approached.

"I'm out." Jet said as he started to walk away.

"Me too." Flash said as he followed Jet. Razor and Chaos just cracked up.

_Disclaimer and (A/N) are exactly the same as last time_


	5. Chapter 4

**Wintery Woe**

**Chapter Four**

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Flash sighed as the entire gym class was forced to do an extremely large number of push-ups.

"So I keep hearing." Razor replied.

"Why do we have to do this anyway?" Jet asked.

"Since when were you in this class?" Razor asked.

"Since the first day, you just never noticed me." Jet said.

"We have to do this because Razor's an idiot." Flash said.

"Which I also keep hearing," Razor said. "Don't I Tya?" Flash and Jet then noticed the female hedgehog sitting on Razor's back.

"Huh?" Tya asked, as she wasn't paying attention. "Oh, yeah, you do."

"Why isn't she getting in trouble for not doing anything?" Jet asked.

"Slayen has been an ass for so long that he can tell when people are working up a sweat," Razor said. "He doesn't even need to be watching us, Tya here has worked out how to sweat without doing anything."

"You're smart." Flash commented.

"What?" Tya asked, once again not paying attention. Jet sat up to stretch out his tired limbs.

"Another hundred push-ups!" Slayen yelled.

"Fuuck." Jet groaned.

"Hey Razor, why is that guy glaring at you?" Tya asked, pointing at a blue hedgehog with black streaks.

"You noticed something?" Razor asked. He then actually looked at the hedgehog. "No idea."

"Probably because he doesn't like being forced to do push-ups." Flash said.

"Speaking of push-ups," Razor said. "We need to work on a way for you to win Blaze."

"His glare intensified." Tya mumbled.

"What does that have to do with push-ups?" Flash asked. Razor grinned. "Never mind."

"Did you hear me?' Tya asked.

"What?' Razor asked.

"I said his glare intensified." Tya replied. Razor looked to see that she spoke the truth, he then realised why.

"Flash, you gotta kick that guy's ass." Razor said.

"What!" Flash exclaimed.

"He likes Blaze, so you kick his ass, bam, instant attraction." Razor said with a grin. "Girls love guys who can kick ass."

"I don't care much for guys fighting." Tya commented.

"Come on Flash, you have to prove that you're a man." Razor said.

"Yeah, gotta prove to Blaze that you're worthy." Jet said.

"I'm not fighting him." Flash said. "Pull pranks maybe but not a full-on fight."

"Then you'll have to beat him to Blaze to ask her out to that dance next week." Razor said.

"What dance?" Flash asked.

"Tya can you sweat for two?" Razor asked.

"If I actually did something." Tya replied.

"Then please do, I'll be right back." Razor said before putting Tya on the ground and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Tya-" Jet started.

"No." Tya said simply.

"Damn." Jet sighed.

* * *

"Mister principal sir." Razor said as he entered the principal's office.

"Yes?" the turtle asked.

"I have an idea for a good fund-raiser." Razor said.

"So you want your friend to ask out his crush to the dance you're trying to make me organise." the turtle sighed.

"Oh yeah I've done this before." Razor laughed.

"I think the teachers are getting sick of you doing this." the turtle said.

"Well they can-... submit a complaint..." Razor said.

"They have, and they know it's you doing it." the principal said.

"This will be the last time." Razor said.

"No it won't." the turtle said.

"This will be one of the last times." Razor said.

"No it won't."

"This will be the first of the last ten."

"No it won't."

"I'll do it a few more times."

"Yes you will."

"You've twisted my arm." Razor said dramatically.

"You'll want to put flyers up." the principal sighed.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this." Razor said before leaving the office.

"Yes I will." the principal sighed.

* * *

"The dance is currently being organised." Razor said as he lifted Tya up onto his back.

"Croce!" Slayen yelled.

"Which one?" Spike asked.

"Has he been here this whole time?" Flash asked.

"Razor!" Slayen yelled. Razor quickly darted over.

"Yes sir?" Razor asked. Slayen simply shoved a flyer in his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he growled.

"Dance: a series of rhythmical body movements, generally in time with music." Razor said.

"He came up with that answer fast." Jet commented.

"He has to say it all the time." Spike said.

"Why another one?" Slayen growled.

"You didn't even come to this school until after the last one." Razor said.

"I've heard the stories." Slayen growled.

"Oh, I have my reasons." Razor said.

"Well, since you're pissing me off, you have to run five hundred laps around the school." Slayen said. "On your hands."

"I think I just heard a crack." Spike said. Razor then ran past on his hands.

"I'm used to such punishments." he said.

"No talking!" Slayen yelled.

* * *

"So who ya takin' to that dance?" Marine asked Blaze as they walked down the corridor.

"I don't know." Blaze said. "Tyr's been acting weird, Flash might ask me, and I hear there a few more guys who like me."

"I'd take that Nitro dill but he ain't got the guts to ask me." Marine said.

"Well here's your chance." Blaze said as she pointed to an approaching Nitro.

"Hello Blaze, Marine," Nitro said, clearly nervous. "Marine, would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked, fearing what the answer might be.

"Bonzer mate!" Marine exclaimed.

"So that's a yes?" Nitro asked, clearly happy.

"Course it is ya dill!" Marine laughed.

"So Blaze, who are you taking to the dance?" Nitro asked, a wide grin on his face.

"I don't know." Blaze sighed.

"Why don't you take Tyr?" Nitro asked.

"We're just friends, plus he's been acting really weird for some reason." Blaze replied.

"Gotta go mates." Marine said. "See ya." she added before running off.

"I also have to go, bye Nitro." Blaze said, Nitro took no notice. "Nitro?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Nitro asked.

"I said bye, but you were too busy watching Marine to notice weren't you?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I was." Nitro said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you hear it this time, bye." Blaze said.

"Goodbye." Nitro said.

* * *

"Which of the Sonic Underground do I want?" Razor asked himself as he lay in a tree.

"What are you talking about?" Flash asked.

"I can tell that there will be three major groups in this school," Razor said. "And the laws of drama say that there will be two trios, both of which have a single member in each group, one trio is the Blaze-loving trio, which consists of you, that guy who was glaring at me, and that guy who's always hanging out with Blaze. The other trio is the Sonic Underground, Sonic, the speedy smart-ass, Sonia, the strong spoiled princess, and Manic, the stealthy rebel."

"I'm not even going to question your logic." Flash said.

"Probably for the best." Razor commented.

"I vote Sonia," Jet said. "I don't like Sonic and I don't trust thieves."

"You are a thief." Flash said.

"And you live with two other thieves." Razor added.

"I don't trust _other_ thieves." Jet said.

"But I don't want a whiny princess in our group." Razor moaned.

"_You're_ a whiny princess." Jet said. Razor pointed at Jet and opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Okay, that's one for you." he said. Jet simply smiled.

"I don't really care who we get." Flash said.

"Get Manic." Tya said.

"Have you been on my back since gym?" Razor asked.

"Pretty much." Tya said.

"I also vote Manic." Chaos said.

"How long have you been here?" Flash asked.

"Longer than you." Chaos said.

"Manic it is." Razor said as he wrote something on a sheet of paper.

"Sweet, I got a group to hang with." Manic said as he walked out from behind the tree Razor was lying in.

"Do you care we aren't inviting your siblings?" Razor asked.

"They can get their own groups, they're way more popular than me." Manic replied.

"Translation: one's rich and the other's a universal hero." Razor said as he wrote something else on the sheet of paper.

"Pretty much." Manic laughed.

"I got my eye on you." Jet said to Manic.

"You might want to keep an eye on your wallet." Manic said as he handed Jet back his wallet. Jet quickly snatched his wallet. "Don't worry, I don't steal from friends, well I do but I give it back." Razor laughed.

"I like this guy, he has a sense of humour." he said.

"Thanks dude." Manic said.

"Now Flash, we need to get you to ask Blaze to the dance right now, or it'll be too late." Razor said as he dropped from the tree.

"Ugh, fine." Flash moaned.

"That's the spirit." Razor said.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll say yes?" Flash asked.

"Unless something gets in the way." Razor said.

"Right." Flash said as he walked away from the bush that was Razor's hiding spot and approached Blaze. Razor couldn't hear what they said but a movement nearby caught his attention. He looked over and saw a paper aeroplane.

"What be this?" he asked as he picked it up and opened it. Inside, it said '_Get your friend the hell away from Blaze ~ Jade_' He quickly looked up and saw the very person he was dreading to see, Jade the cat, walking towards Flash and Blaze. Razor frantically pulled out his cellphone and dialled Flash's number. He saw Flash excuse himself and answer the phone. "Get back here!" Razor exclaimed.

"_What?_" Flash asked.

"Something's gotten in the way, get back here, pronto, tell her it's an emergency." Razor said.

"_Alright._" Flash said before hanging up. Razor saw him say a few words to Blaze before returning to Razor. "What's wrong?" Flash asked.

"Blaze's sister." Razor said as he looked around, trying to find Jade.

"Blaze has a sister?" Flash asked.

"She doesn't advertise it but yes." Razor said.

"What's so bad about her?" Flash asked.

"She is a total bitch and scary as all fuck." Razor replied, still searching.

"How do you know her?" Flash asked.

"Went out with her for a few weeks." Razor said. "Not exactly a series of pleasant memories."

"And she doesn't like me does she?" Flash asked.

"She doesn't like anyone, but the people she likes even less consist of you and that guy who always hangs out with Blaze, Silver may also be part of that group." Razor said.

"How do you know all this?" Flash asked.

"Ha ha, please." Razor said.

"Come on, we have to get to class. Eventually, Blaze's sister will get distracted." Flash said as the bell went.

"No!" Razor said as he pointed at Flash.

"What?" Flash asked.

"I am not distracting her! Even if it would help you get Blaze!" Razor said. Flash had a look of confusion before getting an evil smirk. "You're evil!" Razor cried before running away.

"It'll only be for a minute." Flash said.

"And in that time she'll be able to seduce, emasculate, destroy and dump me." Razor said.

"She's really that bad?" Flash asked. Razor then got an evil smirk.

"Hey Jet, feeling ballsy?" Razor asked as he ran over to Jet.

"Always." Jet said.

"Walk with me, I have a proposal." Razor said.

"This oughta be good." Manic laughed.

_(A/N) and Disclaimer: Slightly different to last time_

_Other (A/N) Bloodwolf, I know I said I'd something different for this chapter but to be honest, I just couldn't be fucked to finish it, I'm sure you're not complaining though, unless you're a whiny bitch, which I don't think you are, are you?_


End file.
